Fatal collision
by namvd
Summary: Naruto gets dumped by Sakura but when he runs back to the festival and his friends, he bumps into someone that might change his life.
1. Chapter 1

As Naruto listened to Sakura yelling at him he realised that this time it was definite, this time it was really the end of their relationship. He tuned back to Sakura's yelling and heard her going on about that she never loved him, that she was dating him out of pity, that they were over and she would never get back to him again. Slowly, as if he was in a trance he turned around and started to walk away. Sakura's voice faltered as Naruto walked away and in his head he tried to forget that anything ever happened between him and his first love. Now he actually thought it trough, he could not remember why he even liked her anymore. Yes, she had been his obsession since he fell in love with her as the sweet girl from pre-school and yes, he had made it his fulltime job to make her fall in love with him. When about a month ago she finally agreed to go out of him, after all those long years of trying to win her to his side, he was really happy. He was happy even if she only wanted to date him out of pity, or just to keep him from bothering her. It was his dream coming true. Not long after they started going out he realized that she was no longer the same girl she was in preschool. That this was not the girl he fell in love with. He knew it in his heart, but he never wanted to accept that she had changed.

As he turned away from her and started walking back to the festival that was about to start, he straightened his yukata and flattened his long wavy gold blonde hair that had tangled due to the strong wind. His mood became better as he came closer to the stands where the first people were arriving. There was a sudden wind that blew in his face and he noticed that the wind stung his eyes and his wet cheeks. He hadn't even realised that he had been crying. There was no way he could show up to his friends messy like this. Naruto remembered that there were bathroom stalls on the other side of the terrain; he could go there to wash the tears off his face. Not wanting anyone to see him like this he started running. With his speed it did not take long to get the stalls in his sight. What happened next he could never have predicted. When he started to bridge the last crossroad before he would be at the stalls, he collided with another person.

Naruto couldn't change the direction he was going in and slammed into the ground, landing heavily with his shoulders. In an instant he felt the pain in his shoulder from the collision. In pain he looked up to whom he had bumped into and looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It was some sort of, almost black, dark blue colored eyes. It was difficult to describe the emotion in the eyes but he could feel the sorrow behind them. Looking further at the person he noticed the long hair, black like a raven. The beauty of it made his heart skip a beat. He remembered that his hand had briefly touched the raven's arm and he recalled the softness of the skin, the perfect smoothness he adored. The raven was perfect.

As Sasuke looked down at the person that had collided with him, he drowned in the deep sea blue eyes that at the same time were a lighter blue than the sky. His vision shifted towards the long golden hair and he thought: "Our kids would be gorgeous, as their mom is an angel." Quickly he shook away his thoughts and asked in concern: "Are you okay?" The golden haired angel averted his eyes but not fast enough for Sasuke to see that the blue eyes were actually puffy and red, his angel had been crying. He grabbed the angel's hand and pulled till their eyes were almost aligned. He couldn't help but notice that the angel would fit perfectly into his embrace, as he was a bit taller. The angel started to pull loose, back towards he was originally going to. "Wait," Sasuke said, pulling the angel back, "what is your name?" "Naruto," the angel whispered softly, "I'm sorry." Naruto pulled his had loose and ran towards the stalls, leaving Sasuke behind. "Naruto, a perfect name for an angel."


	2. Chapter 2

Splashing water in his face he reflected on all what just happened. The girl that he had always liked broke up with him saying that this time it was definite. While he was running away he had collided with a raven-haired girl. He could remember the face. It had some boyish features but that smoothness of that skin and those eyes he drowned in were perfect. He wondered why the raven had been so sad.

Because he was so deep in his thoughts he hadn't heard his friend Kiba entering the bathroom. "Hey! Naruto! Hello, listen to me!" Finally Naruto noticed his friend and looked at him and the dog that every time he saw it had grown. "Hey Kiba, hey Akamaru." He said while walking to them. Kiba noticed the sorrow in his friend's voice and was immediately worried. "Did something happen, are you alright?" Naruto sighed and looked at the ground. "Sakura broke up with me and I think I am not going to try to get back to her. I don't know why I even liked her." He almost burst into tears while saying it. Kiba noticed the pain in his friend's eyes. "You don't mean that, you have always liked her because of who she is. It is not like you to give up, especially on Sakura." "Maybe it is just time to get over my obsession of the past and move on." Naruto yelled back. "I will show you that I can love someone more than Sakura, she isn't even worth the trouble. See ya" He swiftly walked past Kiba who was frozen in perplexity, leaving him behind. Outside he walked into Shikamaru, Choji and Shino whom were waiting for Kiba. "Hey, there is Naruto. We were waiting for you. Kiba is still inside so we can go when he is done and search for the girls." Choji happily declared while munching on some crisps. Naruto brushed past the waiting guys and left them standing. He knew what he had to do. He had to find someone he loved more than Sakura. Immediately he knew it was going to be a difficult task, if not impossible. There must be some nice girls at this festival right? The image of the raven popped up in his head. No, the raven would be inaccessible. No person that perfect would be single and interested in a klutz like him. He stood still for a while and looked around to see if there were any girls that could be interested in him. His gaze fell on a nice girl trying to scoop a goldfish. He liked goldfish so that was an extra. Then he noticed that the girl had black hair and he thought: Her hair is too light. He tried to think why he would be bothered by that. The raven had darker hair. He was measuring the looks of girl with the raven as a standard. This was going to be difficult. His thoughts went back to the raven again. The raven was perfect.

The angel was perfect. That was the only thought in his mind. That golden hair and those blue eyes. Itachi noticed that Sasuke was deeply in his thoughts and took the opportunity to flick his little brother on the forehead. The raven's gaze went angrily to his brother. "Don't you have someone else to bother, like your boyfriend? Look, he is coming this way." Itachi looked to where Sasuke was pointing and yelped "Deidara, where were you? I was waiting for you." Deidara pouted and said: "But I wanted a goldfish, look you can scoop them over there. I just can't manage to get one, the paper always breaks." Itachi grumbled, gave Deidara a kiss and walked towards the stall to go and try to get a goldfish for his boyfriend. "You owe me one, look after my little brother and don't let him wander away." Deidara protectively put his arm on Sasukes shoulder so he couldn't walk away. Annoyed by the arm around his shoulder he tried to shake it off and walk away. "You are staying here, or your brother will het mad and I won't get any tonight. I was planning something special for tonight." "Whatever, I don't need to know. Let me go." Deidara kept him tight and Sasuke knew there was no way to escape from the guy that definitely wanted to get laid. He gave up on struggling and looked around for someone that would be able to help. His eyes fell on a golden blond head and he was immediately reminded of the angel he had seen before. He dreamed away about how his future would be with the angel when the golden blond head turned around and the he drowned yet again in the blue eyes. He had found the angel again.

He struggled to get the arm off him because he wanted to go and ask the angel on a date, what was not possible to do while being held back. "Deidara, let me go. I have to go and ask someone to go on a date with me." "Oh hell no, you are staying with me. I am not going to let you go just because you want to lure someone into your bed again." Sasuke punched him in the belly making Deidara let him go but when he turned around to walk away he felt a strong hand grab his wrist. Deidara had been startled before but now he was prepared to do anything. He would keep Sasuke here and make Itachi proud. He looked over to where his boyfriend was and saw that he got handed a goldfish in a plastic bag. Exited he dragged along Sasuke, who was desperately trying to get loose, to his boyfriend.

Naruto shifted his vision from the girl to a boy with the raven colored hair that looked a lot like the beautiful raven. Maybe it was the raven's brother, so that must mean the raven was nearby. He looked around and he found the raven. He saw the sorrow in the dark eyes. The raven was being held by an angry looking blond, the arm wrapped around the shoulder. The raven had a boyfriend. He felt his world fall apart as he thought about not being able to be with the raven. This was a feeling he hadn't even had when Sakura was with someone else. The jealousy almost overtook him and he wanted to run away again and hide somewhere his feelings couldn't be harmed. The raven started to struggle against the grip of the blond and Naruto saw that the raven really wanted to get away. The blond got punched in the belly by the raven and Naruto felt happiness surge in his veins. The raven was loose. Then the hand came and took the raven further away from him, towards the guy that could be the raven's brother. The brother got a bit angry at the blonde but Naruto saw in the guy's eyes that he didn't really mean it. Naruto was confused; the raven looked like he was being forced to stay. Maybe that was why the raven had such a sad look in his eyes. The brother took the ravens hand from the blonde, though not as violent, and they started to walk away when the raven pulled loose his hand and started running his way.

Sasuke pulled himself loose from his brother that wasn't paying attention and started running towards his angel. Itachi and Deidara looked after him in shock of what he just did and he had a free run. He took the angels hand and said: "Come with me, my angel, and let's go to where the demons can get to us."

* * *

I edited this a bit because the lay-out had changed. Hope you like the story so far. The next chapter will be out in about a month


	3. Chapter 3

As sasuke dragged his angel along with him Deidara realised that Sasuke had been serious about going to someone and taking that person on a date. "I thought your little brother was totally straight. Or maybe he thinks that cute guy is actually a girl." "It will be an interesting change of events when he finds out." Itachi tried not to laugh. "They do make a really cute couple."

Sasuke dragged Naruto to the outskirts of the festival before he finally talked to his target. "I'm sorry, i haven't gotten you out of my head since fate made us come across." Naruto smiled at this reaction. "Well, it was more that it made us crash into each other." "Than fate must have been completely sure that we belong together. You are my fallen angel of fate." Naruto was getting a little uncomfortable at this nickname, but he was flattered. "Well, you are my mysterious raven." Sasuke pinned Naruto to the wall behind him and moved his mouth to the angel's ear. "I think I have fallen for you" Naruto was speechless and found that he was unable to move. "Did you fall from the heavens for me, my angel?" Sasuke was out of control, so much did he lust after the angel. "Let me drown in the seas of your eyes and let me treasure your golden hair. Let me guard your body from the demons that want to take you away from me. Let me love you." Sasuke now moved his face in front of Naruto's, leaned in and kissed his angel. The godly taste of the sweet lips made him eager for more and he asked with his tongue against the soft lips to enter the angel's mouth. Naruto was surpised by this sudden move and opened his mouth. He softly moaned in pleasure as he now too began to explore the others mouth. Naruto placed his arms around the ravens neck for stability, pulling their bodies closer. Stopped by the lack of air they pulled apart, panting. Sasuke signalled if it was okay to go on. The angel agreed and Sasuke started wrestling to get the yukata loose, while Naruto did the same to him. What happened next was something both of them hadn't expected. They stared at each others flat, muscular chests that were definitely not one of a woman. "Oh shit" "You, are a dude?" Both were shocked of the misinterpretation of the other and quickly pulled apart. Naruto tried to apologise. "I, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise." "Well, you weren't the only one " The raven replied, still shocked.

Naruto was so out of that he slumped to the ground. His day had gone from bad to terrible. He was starting to cry again. The raven couldn't handle it anymore and backed off, towards the exit and away from the crying boy whose eyes he had drowned in. He ran, away from his terrible mistake. How had he ever mistaken the angel for a girl? The signs had all been there, but he had still not acknowledged them. How was his family going to react. Especially his father. His eldest had already run off with a guy. When that had happened his dad had freaked out. Sasuke never wanted to see his father like that again. What would his old man do when he found out that his second and last son had also sunken so low in the vision of the Uchiha family. He would be disappointed, mildly saying. They must never find out.  
His thoughts went back to the angel that he had lest behind, vulnerable for attacks. But he couldn't go back. He would be a disgrace for the family. Those beautiful eyes flashed through his thoughts. Oh, what wouldn't he give to drown in them once more. Unnoticed he had arrived at the family mansion. He slipped trough the back door as silent as possible, not in the mood to face anyone. He had to forget his angel.

Naruto watched the raven run away in panick and he once more started to cry all out. Why did all the bad things happen to him. He finally found someone he could get attached to, he had, but his feelings were yet again broken. Nobody cared for him. He stayed in this position, crawled to the wall, until finally his friend caught up with him. "Oh god, Naruto, what happened to you" "You look terrible"  
"You look terrible, are you okay?" His friends swarmed around him but not once did their eyes meet, or had he shifted from his position. "Kiba, you are the fastest. Go and get help. Something tragic must have happened. Kiba went and got a shop owner who called an ambulance: the boy was deeply in shock. Naruto was taken to safety to a hospital where his friends eventually arrived as well after the ambulance had dropped off the boy. Naruto was in a state he wouldn't be able to talk in soon. He stared in the empty space in front of him and never reacted to any if the people around him. The head nurse and owner of the hospital, Tsunade, was worried that something terrible had happened to her godson, seeing that he didn't react to anyone. Nobody knew what had happened.

* * *

I am really sorry for the late update, the next chapter will be up in no time, so please wait a little more. Thanks for being patient with me!


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke slipped through the back door but was immediately stopped by his mother. "You know how much trouble it was for us to let you go with Itachi to the festival. Do you how worried I was when I heard you disappeared?" "How did you even know what I was doing? I thought you didn't want to have any connections with my brother." "Your dad has someone following that basterd and he is not your brother anymore. He chose to leave the family when he went with that blond assfucker!" Shocked by the words of his mother he backed off, scared by her words, and went to his room as fast as he could. His parents would definitely kill him, or more likely the angel, when they ever found out that something had happened between the guy and their 'only' son. He had realised it when he ran back home. He didn't mind his angel being a boy. There must be another way to get back to his angel. But how?

It had been almost a week since the festival and Naruto had still to say a word. Nobody knew how lonely he felt on the inside. People had always been playing with his emotions. Everybody used him to make themselves better. Nobody loved him. It had been illogical to put his fate and love on a person he had just met. To put his life in a strangers hand. He had thought that the raven would stay with him forever. That she, no: he, would be the one that filled the empty part of his heart. The gap was ripped further open when he had seen the look in the raven's eyes. Nobody wanted him. It would be best to relieve the burden he was to the people around him. He should disappear. Disappear from the surface of the earth. Maybe he could get back to his parents in heaven. In the background he could hear a voice, Tsunade, talking about him. "I informed the police that something might have happened at the festival and that Naruto is in a shock coma. They have a lead on who might have been seen last with the boy. We will find..." Naruto couldn't hear more. He was troubling people again. Just like he had always been at school. In the way of others, hurting others, the reason his parents died. No one should die because of him. If I hold my breath for long enough I will go to my parents, right?

"Sasuke, come down immediately. We need to talk." Ouch, that sounded bad. He lifted himself off the bed and walked to the stairs when the bell rang. "Who could that be at this ungodly hour." He heard his mom saying. Sasuke froze at the top of the stairs. His mom opened the door and a police officer asked permission to enter. "What is this about." His mom asked, refusing to let the man in the house. "If this is about Itachi, we have nothing to with him." "This is about your other son, Sasuke. He might have been the last to speak with someone that is now in a coma in the Central Hospital. Can we speak to him?" "My son has nothing to do with any person in a hospital. Leave" The officer took out a picture while Sasukes mom tried to push the man out of the house. "Look, are you sure your son has no connection to this boy." Sasuke saw a flash of the picture and immediately recognised the person. Naruto was in the hospital.

He turned back to his room, opened his window and climbed down the tree. He had to go to his angel. It was a fifteen minutes run to the hospital at top speed. He rushed inside, almost crashing into a couple of people. "In what. Room. Is Naruto?" He managed to say, out of breath. "Uzumaki Naruto?" "The blond one with. Blue eyes" "Room 256, but no one is allowed to enter. Hey kid, you listening?" But Sasuke was out of hearing range. He stormed trough the hospital corridors towards room 256. There were 2 nurses close to the door talking. "We managed to reanimate him and should be able to respond to stimuli, but there is none." Sasuke slipped past the nurses into the room and saw his angel lying on a bed. The pale face attracted the attention of Sasuke. "Oh l, my angel, what should I do. I was so happy when you fell from heaven. Please don't try to go back." He walked towards the bed and embraced the body of the frail boAnd embraced the body of the frail boy. "My angel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you out there. I need you. Don't you dare die on me. I love you."

Almost unnoticed a nurse had entered and was shocked by the sight of the boy in the room. Naruto heard someone enter the room. A nurse again. Why had they stopped him from going to his parents? Nobody needed him. "I need you." A voice said. Sasuke? He heard the loving words the raven said and he knew that there was one person that needed him. He wanted to cry for his mistake but no tears came. A warm body embraced his and finally he found himself able to move. He put his arms around his raven's waist. "I'm sorry." And finally he cried. The nurse was shocked to see the boy answer the embrace. He had finally responded to someone. She ran out to get Tsunade, to tell her of this wonder. "Tsunade! Tsunade!" She yelled while opening the office doors. "Naruto, he responded." Tsunade jumped up and walked towards the door. "Tell me what happened." "Well, when I went back into the boys room after a talk to a colleague there was someone hugging Naruto, but he was hugging back!" They hastily made their way to the room. When they entered they saw something they didn't really had wanted to see. The people on the bed were in a loving embrace, kissing each other. Who was the person at Naruto's side? "Aham" Tsunade cleared her throat. "Who are you?" The two hadn't even noticed someone entering the room. Startled they shove apart. "Ehmm." Sasuke was to nervous that someone saw him that he couldn't speak normally. "Granny, I didn't know you were here." He said happily. Tsunade walked towards her godson and hugged him. "I thought we lost you. And let me ask once again: who are you?" "Granny, this is my boyfriend Sasuke. Sasuke, meet my godmother Tsunade."

* * *

(Sorry for making Sasukes parents that evil.)

This is the last chapter, though I am thinking about making a sequel. Any suggestions?


	5. Chapter 5

~Ring, ring~ Itachi walked away from the kitchen were he was finished putting cookies into the oven, to the phone and answered it. "Hello, Itachi here." "Ehmm, big brother? Is there a chance that I can stay at your place? Mom and dad kinda don't want to see me anymore. Oh and I will bring someone else seeing as we have been kicked out of the apartment. Something about noise? You don't vave to do a lot of work, we only need one bed, or we can sleep on the couch. But we will be there around 2 o'clock, see ya!" And Sasuke hung up before Itachi could answer. Itachi thought about the remark that they, who else was he talking about? , were kicked out if an apartment. Noise? He never knew that his little brother would be such a lover. Deidara came in and asked who had called. "My little brother. Apparently we are getting company until he and whoever he was staying with find a new house. And that when I haven't seen him in months, he never returned any of my calls after that festival. I really wonder what happened that night." Deidara shrugged and then realised: if they had company, there was no chance he would get laid tonight. He looked his fiance in the eyes and Itachi immediately knew what he was thinking about. "They will be here in half an hour. We are not having sex right now. You will have to keep it in while we have visitors too." Deidara knew he was going to have a hard time controlling himself. "But Ita-chaan, half an hour is more then I need with you." Itachi looked at him disapprovingly and slapped the blonde on the but. "We have to clean up before that. The house isn't appropriate for visitors." "Oh, I can wipe the floor with you." Itachi ignored him and put on an apron, took a bucket of water and soap and started cleaning. "Ita-chan, you know it turns me on if you do that." Deidara was getting excited with the sight of Itachi in an apron, on his knees and moving in such a way. He walked towards him and tried to remove his fiances pants. "Please let me, I need this. I won't be able to have you once your little brother is here. He doesn't approve of us." Itachi was about to answer when the doorbell rang. He looked at Deidara, pointing at the door. "Get your hands out of my pants and open the door."

Reluctantly the blonde got up and walked to the door. While he opened the door he said: "You are early, you disrupted my precious moment." His gaze went from Sasuke and to the person behind him. There was an awkwardly blushing golden-blonde haired guy standing behind his fiance's little brother. Sasuke moved his hand to the golden-blonde guy's back, ushering him towards the entrance of the building.

Deidara was shocked. This was not the company he expected of the little brother. Itachi walked up behind him. "Are you letting them in or will you be letting them sleep outside." Deidara quickly moved aside to let the two pass. Was that the same guy as at the festival? It was still not clear what had happened at that festival. What he did know was that everything was because of that particular boy. And he was the reason he hadn't had and sex that night because Itachi was too busy looking for his little brother. He stared at the blonde, blaming him for not having sex. But Sasuke had scored a pretty one.

Naruto could feel the other blonde's eyes burning into his back. Why was that guy so angry at him? It wasn't their fault they had nowhere else to go. Well, it was kinda. But still, he shouldn't be so angry, right? He immediately loved his raven's brother. The guy was polite, made them some tea and got his self made cookies out of the oven. They could have all the cookies they wanted, without staring or asking questions. Sasuke was the one to break the silence. "Thank you for having us." Itachi looked up at his little brother. "Do you want to tell us why you are here?" "Well, it all happened after the festival." First Sasuke explained shortly what had happened at the festival, and what had happened shortly after that. "So that is when Tsunade and a nurse walk in on us at the hospital." Deidara nodded. It was the same person as the one at the festival. "But what I haven't told you yet what happened after that."

Itachi got up and got the group some more tea. When he was back Sasuke went on where he had stopped telling the story. "The thing that happened some time after that, wasn't as pleasant as the previous part. It is the part where mom and dad find out that I am dating Naruto."

Flashback

Sasuke had come home after he had his weekly dinner with Naruto. They had been doing this for almost 2 months and up till now his parents hadn't noticed. Besides the weekly dinner dates they had, he would try and cone over to his apartment as often as possible. The problem was that Naruto often had to work in a ramen restaurant in the evenings. He loved the nights they spend together. They would watch a movie, cuddled up together, and then move on to the move fun stuff. Of course Sasuke loved to cuddle with his lover, but the sex was even better. In the beginning both of then didn't really know how to make love to each other, but after some experimenting that problem was solved. Especially that time that Naruto didn't have to work for a week and Sasuke had faked a work trip to be with him. Thinking back to those wonderful nights made him long even more after his angel.

He had a heavy day before his date with the angel and was physically exhausted. He wanted to go back to Naruto and spend the rest of his life with him in his arms. He was so in thought he hadn't noticed his parent that had also entered the living room. His mom was the first to talk. "Where have you been?" Sasuke answered with his standard lie. "I had a dinner meeting to discuss some things that have been going around at work." His mom looked at him like she didn't believe him and would love to punch the truth out of him. Fugaku held his wife back and took over the conversation. "We noticed that you were having a lot of these dinner meetings, so I had one of my men following you around. The information we then got was something I refuse to believe! Have you sunken as low as Itachi?" He spitted out that last name with disgust. "You have been promised someone else's hand and you go around dating this, this blonde chick? You are marrying the daughter of the Haruno Foundation, and there will be no other girl involved. You will not bring down our family's honour, do you get that?" Sasuke leant back on the table in shock, trying to stabilise himself. His parents had found out about Naruto. What would happen to the angel? But wait, his dads words were this blonde chick. He thought Naruto was a girl! He could get out of this mess. "I am sorry father; I did not mean to dishonour the family. I just wanted to have a loose relationship before attaching myself to one woman." "Mikoto, give this young man an appropriate punishment and see to it that he won't falter off his path again."

Later, when Sasuke was in his room after being scolded by his mom, he thought about how lucky he had been. His parents didn't know who he had been with and that Naruto was a guy. They would have to be more careful in the future.

* * *

Hehe, sex obsessed Deidara is fun!

I was planning on making only a sequel, but I am just going to continue writing until I have no inspiration left.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day after Sasuke's parents had warned him not to date Naruto. As long as they didn't find out anymore, there should be nothing wrong right? He picked up his phone and called his angel. "Ehm, Sasuke. You know you are calling at an inconvenient time right?" Sasuke knew, but this was an emergency. "There is no way I am waiting for this. My parents found out I am dating someone and I forgot I am engaged…" He could hear Naruto hold his breath in shock by his comment. "Wait, did I hear that right? You said you are engaged? What is this about, why did you never tell me?" Sasuke was worried; indeed he never told his boyfriend he was engaged. "I kinda forgot to tell you." The raven said apologising to the blonde. "Oh, you forgot to mention you are engaged. I get that, it happens to me all the time. Are you serious? I don't want to talk to you anymore." The blonde hung up before Sasuke could explain what was going on. He is definitely mad at me, he thought. That leaves me no other option to go to him myself.

Sasuke walked into the Ichiraku Ramen shop and sat down at a table. If he was right, Naruto would be on shift right now. He hid behind the menu when he saw the blonde walk into the room. He wasn't noticed yet. Naruto walked up to his table halfway trough saying: "Hello, how may I be of service today?" when he saw that it was Sasuke sitting at the table. Naruto froze up and Sasuke just looked at the boy. "Oh, Sasuke. Why are you here? Haven't you ruined my life enough?" Naruto looked pained at the sight of his (ex) boyfriend sitting at the table. "Naruto, please let me explain. I never meant to hurt you with this." Looking at the Uchiha begging him he could do nothing else than sit down in front of the boy and listen. "Listening to you doesn't mean that I forgive you." "First things first. My parents have a huge company as you know already and I am their heir after Itachi was dishonoured. Well, they arranged a marriage for me without me knowing. I am supposed to get married in a month. I only found out about this two weeks back when we were in a meeting with the Haruno Foundation and they casually mentioned I was to marry the heiress of the company. I never wanted any of it, I want to be with you, Naruto, I want to be with you for the rest of my life and nothing can take you away from me. Do you get that?" Naruto had gotten tears in his eyes because he felt that he had betrayed Sasuke. "I am so sorry Sasuke, I should have never judged you so quickly. I felt betrayed when you said you were engaged. A thought of you being one of those people, those that would throw me away when they didn't need me anymore, shot through my mind and I panicked. I should have let you talk. I am so sorry!" Sasuke was moved by this reply of his partner. "It is not your fault. I should have told you immediately after I heard I was engaged. I need to find a way to break this engagement so I can be with you." Naruto agreed. Then the blonde remembered something: "Wait, didn't you say something about your parents finding something? What was that all about?" Sasuke had to think back to the conversation he had had with his parents the evening before. "Well, that is what I originally wanted to talk to you about. My parents found out that I was going out with some blonde and wanted to punish me for it. Luckily they don't know who you are otherwise they would have hurt you. I actually wanted to discuss with you what we should do, because I am not giving you up for something as silly as the reputation of my parents." Naruto was a little confused. How did his parents even find out? As if Sasuke had read the blondes mind he explained that there was probably someone following him around, like a spy for his parents. "But then you shouldn't have come here to see me. What if they found out? It wouldn't be that difficult to figure out who I am when you come here specifically to see me. There is no way you would come to a noodle restaurant." This was something Sasuke hadn't considered. He had just wanted to solve his problem as fast as possible. "Well, if someone comes here asking why I was here, just tell them I had to go to the bathroom with stomach problems or something and this restaurant was the closest." Naruto nodded at this but was still worried. "But what if they figure out that blonde was me? And that I am a guy?" Sasuke bend forward and kissed his boyfriend on the nose. "Don't worry so much honey, you will get wrinkles. And we will figure something out if something happens." He took a look at his watch and saw that it was already late and he had to go back to his house. "Shit, is it already this late? I really have to go back now. They both stood up and Naruto embraced the other boy. "Sorry again." He pouted and gave Sasuke an intense kiss. "Again, it was my fault." Sasuke replied to Naruto's earlier statement.

Naruto let Sasuke out and realised that the restaurant had been extremely quite. Where was the owner? He walked into the kitchen and saw the man standing behind the furnace. The owner looked up from his work and saw it was Naruto who had come into the kitchen. "I thought it was important for you so I kept myself out of the conversation. Was that your boyfriend you were talking about all this time? I am really happy you talked about whatever it was and fixed it. I like you more when you are the normal happy Naruto and not the distracted one you were before." Naruto was happy that the old man was so supportive of his relation and wanted to tell him so when the bell rang, meaning that they had a customer. He quickly went back into the restaurant. "Hello, please come in, how may I be of service today?" There was a tall teenager, maybe a few years younger then Naruto, was standing in the door opening.

Some time later when the teenager had eaten a bowl of noodles with pork chops he asked for the check. "Ehm, sir, can I ask you something?" When Naruto nodded the teenager and the boy continued. "My name is Sai and I am looking for an old friend of mine and he really loves noodles. He might have been here sometime. Have you seen him?" Sai held up picture and Naruto immediately recognised the person on it: Sasuke. How was he going to explain? The bathroom story should do it. "I think I do, there was a similar guy in here not too long ago. The boy had some problem with his stomach or something and went in there. Quite some time later he got out, tipped me and left again." Naruto smiled trying to make the lie smoother. "I don't know him personally though, because I had never seen him before." He added to try and complete the story and make it more believable. The boy took his phone out of his pocket, dialled a number, and said a short: I think we found the person we are looking for. Sai put his attention back to Naruto who shifted uncomfortably. "I think you have to come with us blondy!" Sai smiled and behind him a few masked guys moved into the building. Naruto saw the danger of staying where he was and turned around to run to the kitchen where the old man was. "Ossan! Help…hmmm." One of the men presses a piece of cloth to his mouth. It smelled like… He knew this smell. Chlorophorm… And he passed out.

* * *

a/n: I am sorry for the late update, but I have been really busy with my test week and I had no time to write fanfictions. I have some grades I have to improve so school goes first! But here it was anyways, hope you liked it. :) I am planning to continue updating once a week so please have patience for the next chapter. See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

"And now we continue this broadcast with a special announcement. Earlier this evening there was a kidnapping in a restaurant in central city. The reason of this forceful kidnapping is unknown and all but one of the kidnappers was masked. The only witness was hit so hard by the men that he is now in a coma. We are still waiting for more information from the to the bad quality of the security camera the face of the kidnapper is still mostly unknown. Here is a picture of the man." A blurry picture of Sai was show on the screen.

It was the 10 o'clock news broadcast. Sasuke was looking with one eye at the telly while he was making his homework. "We will now show you a picture of the kidnapped boy. If you see one of these men or know something more about this please call our helpline." And then a picture of Naruto was shown. Sasuke shot up when recognising the picture, startling the cat that was sitting next to him. Why ws Naruto the boy on the screen? What had happened after he left, who had taken him away? On the screen the 2 pictures were shown again on the screen. Wait, didn't he know that other guy? He remembered that face from somewhere. It was the boy that was here yesterday to discuss business together with an older man and his father. His father was behind all this! He knew they would find out but not this fast and that they would do such an extreme thing!

Naruto opened his eyes but a bright light refrained him from opening them fully. He heard a voice but couldn't quite make out what it was saying because the buzz in his ears made it impossible for him to hear well. Then the pain started kicking in. First he felt the pain and a pulling feeling in his wrists as his arms were positioned above him. He noticed that he was dangling in mid air with his wrists as the only connection point to keep him straight. The pain in his stomach was killing him; it felt like he had been punched in the guts multiple times with an iron bar. Maybe they had done just that. The headache came seeping in like a constant pull in his head.

Now he was a little more conscious he tried to move. Immediately a hand pulled at his hair, making his head snap straight up to look at the persons face. Well, a face that was hidden behind a mask. "Finally awake you little man whore? Took you long enough, probably because of your delicate little female body! How dare you seduce the Uchiha heir like that!" the masked man punched him in the face with his remaining hand. Naruto yelped in pain. "How do you like that, man whore? Answer my questions! Who send you to seduce the Uchiha heir?" Naruto managed to say something that sounded slightly like a no. Displeased the man grabbed the blonde's hair tighter. Naruto tried to wiggle free from the strong grip of the man on his hair, but the masked man stopped him with another punch in the face. Gasping for breath Naruto now knew there was no escape from this hellish place. He was stuck with this demon asking questions he could not even answer.

He heard a door open and the masked man dropped Naruto's head. "Master!" The masked man said. "How can I be of your service today?" Lifting his head as far as he could manage, though that was maybe a few centimetres, he could see his torturer kneeled in front of a man. From his position Naruto could only see the new man's shoes and not his face. He wondered if the newcomer would help him or continue the suffering the masked man was putting him to. He got the answer when the man took his chin and lifted his face up. "Is this the one?" He heard a deep voice say. Somewhat it sounded slightly familiar. He shifted his gaze from the floor to the man's face and was shocked to see resemblance to someone close to him. He looked like Sasuke, he thought. Could this be his father? Maybe this is what Sasuke was warning me for and I just ignored his pleadings like the stupid person I was and made him come to me. That is what had gotten him captured and who knows what they had done to Sasuke! Please let him be okay, he begged in his mind. Please don't let him suffer a much as I do. I can handle this but I don't want Sasuke to go trough something like this. Dear Lord, If you exist please let Sasuke be okay, please don't let any harm come to him.

Sasuke had never run so fast in his life. He soon came in the region where the police office was and ran inside. "Please, let me talk to an officer. I have information about the kidnapped boy. Please let me help." The woman behind the desk put the phone down and looked into the boy's honest eyes. The eyes were pleading for help so she immediately knew that he was speaking the truth. She pointed him into the right direction and the boy took off again.

Sasuke had been pointed toward a desk where a sign read: information gathering. The older man behind the desk asked him to take a seat and explain why he was here. "Well, the boy that was kidnapped, I know him. And I might know a reason why he was taken away." Sasuke shifted nervously in his chair. He did not feel comfortable saying things like this to a complete stranger, but if he wanted to help Naruto he would have to. "The man behind the desk looked a little bit more interested now. The man waved his hand in a sign that Sasuke should continue when the boy didn't continue his story. "The blonde is named Uzumaki Naruto. Ehmm, he is 21 years old and he works at the restaurant he was kidnapped from." The other man nodded in confirmation. "We had figured out that much by looking at the restaurant database. What I am more interested in is how you personally know this boy, because we couldn't find any relations that could lead us to the kidnapping, and what you said about knowing more about the kidnapping. Please do explain. "Naruto, I know him because he is my boyfriend and the reason why he was kidnapped could be my father finding out because I saw that other man the day before in our house with another man to talk to my father." Sasuke explained to the man who looked at him judgingly. "So what did you say your name was again, boy?" "Uchiha Sasuke." And now the man understood.

* * *

Okay, another chapter. I am really sorry that not a lot happened in this chapter but the next one will get some action and maybe a night with fun, if you know what i mean. ;)

Hopefully you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Fugaku was angry as the blonde wouldn't tell anything about his son. No matter how much he let his subordinates beat the boy he never spoke a word about Sasuke. Fugaku was starting to wonder if they had the wrong blonde, but there was no way that this was the wrong one. Sai had been keeping personal surveillance on Sasuke and had been certain that this was the right one.

"Okay people, wrap it up for today. There is nothing to achieve from an unconscious person so we will have to leave him hanging for the night. I want video surveillance and one guard at all times. We will start interrogations again at 7 in the morning." The small crowd of people that had gathered in the abandoned factory where the blonde boy called Naruto was being kept. Most of the people there didn't know the entire story behind this kidnapping but they would follow their boss everywhere with whatever he did. If their boss wanted to kidnap and torture someone, so be it.

In his half conscious state Naruto felt the people around him leave and was glad that the pain would at least stop for a while. The pain caused by many different people in many different ways had for certainly almost cost his life and he knew that many of these wounds would show for the rest of his life, if he ever got out of this containment. What he did know was that he was never going to betray Sasuke by telling his torturers and the person they took commands for his connection with Sasuke. He wondered how his boyfriend was doing.

Sasuke had been asked questions for almost an hour about Naruto and their relationship with the blonde. The police decided that they would go to the Uchiha mansion and ask the company owner, Uchiha Fugaku, some questions about recent developments within the Uchiha family. Sasuke was to stay in the police station so he could be easily contacted when situations changed.

A police car stopped in front of the huge mansion. Mikoto was staring out of the window when she saw the car and noticed that it wasn't her husband, who she was expecting. At first she didn't pay attention to the car as there would park lots of cars in front of their house, but that changed when the men in the car walked up to the front door. What were the cops doing in front of her door, again? When she heard the bell ring she calmly walked to the front door, put on a smile opened the door and greeted the men with a polite: "Hello gentlemen, how can I help you?" One of the officers took out a notepad and asked: "Good evening Miss Uchiha, can we ask you a couple of questions?" When Mikoto nodded in a yes the officer continued. "Is your husband home ma'am? Because we have a few questions for him too. I am Kakashi from the Konoha police station and this is my partner Iruka. Your husband is a suspect in one of our cases and we would like a chance to have him answer a few of our questions about a really important case. If we are right, your husband should be home right now because he left his company and headed home at 12 this morning." Mikoto quickly thought of an excuse for her husband not being home that the cops wouldn't be able to undermine. "I am really sorry officers but my husband isn't home. He went out a while ago to have dinner with an old friend of the family. I don't know how late he will come back." Kakashi nodded at this information and Iruka wrote something on his notepad. After asking a few more questions it was clear that the Uchiha family was hiding something. Mikoto hurried to get them out of the door and when they walked to their car they saw a figure hiding behind a curtain of the neighbouring house. Kakashi acted like he hadn't seen anything and when the figure disappeared he seaked towards the window. Iruka got in the car and drove off to make it seem like both of them had let. Kakashi peeked trough the split in the window and saw just what he needed to. Mikoto was talking to a black haired boy. Kakashi indentified this boy a while later as Sai and then sneaked off the premises again. The police was now confident that Fugaku was the one that kidnapped Naruto.

Back at the police station they got a list of buildings owned by the man. There was one building in his ownership that stood out from the rest. Fugaku owned a factory that was in a state of breaking down at any moment. It was listed as out of use and that is how they knew that the building was most certainly the place where they kept people hidden, like Naruto. Sasuke joined the infiltration team in the van that would go to the factory. "I am going with you. There is no way I would stay behind when something like this is going on!" The team leader looked at the boy judging him and said: "If you don't get in the line of fire when it turns into a shootout, you may stay. Do put on this." The man gave Sasuke a spare bullet free vest. Quickly Sasuke strapped it on before the van started moving and they went to the factory.

Naruto had fallen asleep due to the exhaustion of the pain. When it had stopped he had been so glad, but he knew that the pain would start again tomorrow. In his sleep he had nightmares of his torture and nightmares of Sasuke going trough the same as he had. Those nightmares were the worst. Without him meaning to he started talking in his sleep. The visions of Sasuke being beaten, electrocuted and cut were too much and in his dreams but also in reality he screamed to leave Sasuke alone. To take him instead of his boyfriend. "Don't hurt Sasuke; I will do anything for you so take me." Then he fell silent again. Slowly in his dreams he started crying and the tears also flowed from between his closed eyelids. The man that had been standing guard was first startled by the talking boy but then soon realised that in his sleep the blonde was telling them just what they had to know. He checked if the camera had recorded everything the boy had said and then called his boss, who was on his way home. "Sir, great news. The boy talked in his sleep and talked about something you might want to hear. It has to do with your son Sasuke." Fugaku said he would come back immediately and turned around the car. He probably broke some speed limits as well to get back as fast as possible. He hadn't been far away and with his speed he arrived in no time. The guard showed him the video footage and the guard pointed out a specific bit in the audio. It was a bit difficult to understand but there was no way they were mistaken about what the boy said. "Take me instead of my boyfriend." Fugaku started to laugh. "And he thought he could keep that from me. I will teach him what happens to those that defy my authority. If he is still alive after that I will teach him what happens to whores that seduce my heir!" Fugaku grabbed one of the knives laying on a silver plate and walked towards the boy hanging from his wrists with chains. The boy was still asleep but not for long. He made a long cut from under the chin till just above the boys ripped pants. The cut started to bleed heavily and the boy shot awake at the touch of the knife on his skin.

* * *

Okay, sorry that I didn't make true what I promised last time, but I will make it up to you guys!

Hope you enjoyed this as well and see you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

When Fugaku wanted to continue torturing the boy for what he had done one of his men entered the room. Fugaku threw the knife he had in his hand at the man. "Don't interrupt when I am busy!" Missing the new man by a hair the knife impaled itself in the wall the man said: "Sir, we have a problem. The cops are here." The Uchiha now got even angrier. How the hell did they even find this place? This was supposed to be his secret hideout! The purpose of a secret hideout was to be secret and this sure wasn't anymore. "All men to their posts. We will put up a front and you will not retreat before I say so. If you listen well to my instructions we will all be home before long tonight so move!" All of his men took their guns from the storage room, the factory was build in such a way that if ever someone unrightfully entered they could be stopped easily. Two snipers positioned it the top of the main hall on top of the metal support bars close to the roof. A few men stayed behind in the torture room, that was next to the hidden back exit and the rest of the men dispersed into the main hall, immediately taking cover behind the huge pillars that kept up the roof. The guards in the surveillance room gave instructions to the men where they could best position on command of Fugaku. Every singe one of his men was equipped with at least one gun, a knife or sword, a communication earpiece and a standard bullet proof vest. They were ready for a head on clash with the police.

Sasuke followed the police squat out of the van and joined the group standing a couple of meters away from the front door. The group was about to bust down the door and enter the factory without a lot of knowledge about what they had to expect inside. He shook his head and focussed, the team captain was counting down and at GO! he pushed a button and there was an explosion near the lock of the door. When the smoke of the explosion cleared 2 men walked to the door and kicked it open, one on the right and the other on the left. The door flew open and the men ran inside, immediately taking cover behind the pillars.

As soon as the first men had gone inside, Fugaku had given the command to open fire on the cops. It might not have been the smartest idea to be the first to start shooting but they would make sure not to leave anyone behind. He gave orders to change formation and half of his group went to the middle of the hall diverting all the attention, leaving a small team on both sides to try and go around attacking the police from behind. As Fugaku sat safely behind the screens of the computer casualties fell on both sides, though more on his side while they were equally armed. A part of police was looking too comfortable in the situation they were in and they seemed too trained for normal policemen. It was the ANBU team! An extra thoroughly trained group of killing machines specialized in fights. It was said that this unit was the reason why they had won the last war. When Konoha troops had been heavily outnumbered ANBU was send in and had taken down the entire opposition without losing any man. This group of five members were brutal and his men could definitely not handle them. Before he could give the command to retreat he saw that the groups that had encircled the police force were noticed and in an instant all of the men were shot down, one bullet per person and none missed their target. Fugaku hopelessly called for retreat, hoping the rest of his troops were able to escape after him, giving him more time to escape as the police had to go trough his men first. With his personal bodyguards he ran to his escape car that he had around the back especially for situations like this. One of his bodyguards took the wheel and off they drove trough the hidden back alley.

Fugaku took his laptop to view the security and to take control of the situation again without himself being in danger. He saw his snipers were still in position and he got a plan. "Snipers, shoot down the most protected people of the cops. Those are probably the most important and they will go nuts when they die." He saw the snipers take aim and see them shoot at the police. Good for them, at least a few less to worry about. After each of his snipers had shot one person they already got shot down. He saw the body of one of them topple over and fall down, crashing on the ground right next to one of the shot policemen. And that is when he noticed that the shot person was Sasuke. He had given orders to shoot his son.

Kakashi was surprised when he heard the shots from above them, shit they had snipers positioned there all the time waiting for their chance. Kakashi located one close to him, aimed his gun at the man and shot him down. The body lost balance, slided of the support bar and fell to the ground. Ouch, that must have hurt. Kakashi observed the rest of the ceiling and saw the other sniper had also been taken out. "Well, luckily they didn't do that much damage. Right, Sasuke?" He turned back around and looked to where the boy had been just a moment ago. Instead the boy was now lying on his back with blood flowing from a wound Kakashi could not see. The boy had been hit. His boss would be furious that he had let the boy get hurt and would probably get a long speech about the protection of unarmed civilians. He winced at the thought and reminded himself that he should probably help the boy before he bled to death.

The shooting had died down not long after the snipers had been shot down and the survivors of Fugaku's men had run through a door in the back. Iruka led a small tem of men trough the doors making sure everyone was covered. They received no resistance but a single man that was easily moved out of the way. The hallway now stopped, ending into two opposing doors. First they opened the left, showing an empty surveillance room. The people in here had also fled. Then they went to the room on the right. Iruka opened the door and did not like what he saw. A bloody body hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, covered in deep gashes and cuts. It was a miracle the boy was still alive after the loss of blood. Their medical specialist decided that they should get the boy to a hospital, anyone could observe that, but also asked for the medical kit, afraid the boy might not even make it to the hospital. With three men they removed the boy from the chains as gently as possible trying not to hurt the boy. The big question was if the boy would survive, but Tsunade, the medical specialist, couldn't promise he would be alright.

And then Sasuke hopped into the room. Kakashi walked after the boy trying to stop him from standing on his leg.

After observation of the boy Kakashi had concluded that the sniper had shot him in his upper left leg and had quickly removed the bullet. It was something he had done often in the war, so he did it easily. After bandaging the leg Sasuke still didn't acknowledge the pain and had insisted on seeing if they had found Naruto yet. Kakashi couldn't stop someone so determined so he just wanted to keep him from making his wound worse.

Sasuke saw the blonde on the ground and freaked out. Naruto couldn't be dead. Why was he on the ground, unmoving, covered in blood? He tried go to his boyfriend but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the person who stopped him but couldn't see who it was as his vision was blurry. When had he started crying? "You can't go to him. He is in a severe condition and one wrong movement could kill him. Please, sit and wait." Kakashi said softly to the boy. Obediently Sasuke sat down, not wanting anything to worsen his boyfriend's condition and fell asleep after not so long due to exhaustion.

* * *

Luckily for .3, who requested me to upload asap, I am in the middle of a holiday and have extra time to write, so hopefully you will enjoy this chapter as well!


	10. Chapter 10

Short A/N beforehand: Italics is flashback inside this long flashback story.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since the accident and 1 and a half week since Sasuke had been dismissed from the hospital. In all this time he hadn't been able to visit Naruto. The police had questioned him multiple times about what had happened and if he knew where his father had ran off to. He had told his side of the story multiple times, about how he had met Naruto, about how his parents could never know and what had happened when they did from his perspective. Sasuke suspected that they had asked Naruto similar questions because his story was verified and today was the day he finally got to see his boyfriend again. Sasuke was exited and hesitant at the same time for meeting Naruto again. He was so happy he could see his boyfriend again but what would happen is Naruto blamed him for what had happened? What is he didn't want to have anything to do with Sasuke anymore because he had gotten into the hospital again because of what Fugaku had done. Sasuke couldn't think about Fugaku as his father anymore, fathers would never do this to the one their child loves even if the person is from the same gender.

When he walked into the hospital he already knew where he had to go.

_As soon as he had been able to walk again he had gone on a quest to find where in this building Naruto was and had found him after searching for a long time. When he wanted to enter the room he had been stopped by a large man with a vest saying 'hospital security'. He had made a fuss about wanting to see his boyfriend and was ready to storm inside when Tsunade walked out of the room. In the short glimpse he had of the room he had only seen a curtain closed to hide the person on the bed. "Sasuke, you shouldn't be here. Your leg isn't healed yet so you shouldn't walk around. Also you are not allowed to see Naruto because you are still a suspect in the police investigation." Sasuke looked up to the woman in surprise. He, a suspect? And he had to know how Naruto was doing. When he tried to go inside the room again he was grabbed in the neck by Tsunade and dragged back to his own room. "Didn't you listen? You can't go to him. You would be neglecting the law and allow the police to blame you for everything because you have been with the suspect." Tsunade did tell him how Naruto was doing: "Naruto is healing really fast; he has always been a fast healer. In one or two weeks he should be able to go home."_

Today was that day. He wondered if Tsunade would allow him to live with Naruto seeing as his mom didn't talk to him anymore and had thrown him out of the house. Speaking of the devil, Tsunade walked around the corner with her ever present clipboard in her hand. "Sasuke, this way. Naruto was replaced yesterday so you are in the wrong place." Obediently Sasuke followed the lady. When they arrived at Naruto's room and the wanted to go inside, one of Tsunade's regular patients stopped her. Jiraiya had some problems again. "Sasuke, go on inside. I will be back in half an hour so behave."

Sasuke didn't dare open the door when the two others had left. How would he face Naruto? "I know you are outside Sasuke. Please come in, we need to talk." A voice came from inside, most definitely belonging to his boyfriend. Sasuke had to open the door now. We need to talk, isn't that something that was said before a breakup? He got even more nervous but walked inside with a cool Uchiha worthy outside, showing none of his emotions to the person he loved. Naruto was positioned on the single white hospital bed in the room. He looked so frail in between the bright white covers, where they sure he would be able to go home in a few hours? Looking at Naruto like that he had let his emotions slip and Naruto ushered him to come and sit in the chair next to the bed. "Don't look at me like I can fall apart at any moment." He laughed. "I'm not made of sugar you know. I'm really strong!" Sasuke wasn't sure of that but was assured by the bright smile Naruto gave him. That smile looked honest, was he really trying to break up with him? Yes, he was the one that put Naruto trough all this so he deserved to lose Naruto. Naruto deserved better than him.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and made up his mind. "Naruto I know…" He was cut off by gentle lips on his own. Naruto was kissing him. Sasuke was confused but happily obliged. This must be his farewell kiss. He got even more confused when Naruto pulled him closer and he had to sit on the bed to reach the blonde. Naruto pulled loose after a while and looked up to him.. "Naruto, I love you, but don't make yourself do this. I have put you trough so much pain and I understand if you wouldn't want to be around me anymore." "Don't say that Sasuke, I've missed you so much. These days without you hurt me the most, even more than all the pain Fugaku had me go trough. I know now that whatever happens I will never let you go. Please stay with me for the rest of your life." His blue orbs pleaded for the raven to agree and so he did. Naruto didn't hate him after all that had happened. "Thank you for not hating me, I am so lucky to have you. You saved me from myself and my family. I owe you for everything I have and am right now."

"Sasuke, I think we should get married and live together." At this blunt statement Sasuke looked up to Naruto. "I have been thinking about it and after seeing I can not live without you I can think of no reason to not do it." The raven shortly thought about it and answered with a kiss. "I can't think of one either." He put his lips back to where they were before and Naruto answered hungrily. They both had been longing for the other's touch. They hadn't been together for a while and knew what this was leading to. Sasuke shortly removed himself from his boyfriend to lock the door. "Now we can do whatever we want."

* * *

Sorry for the late update. As you might have noticed the next chapter will consist of mostly Yoai, finally. I will try to write it asap and post it when I am done with the next chapter and we have internet, because our internet sucks. Hop you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

Yaoi alert. As I might have made clear the last time, this chapter contains a lot of Yaoi, so enjoy.

* * *

_Sasuke shortly removed himself from his boyfriend to lock the door. "Now we can do whatever we want."_

Naruto smirked in agreement. "Oh yes, we have time enough seeing as baa-chan won't be back soon." Sasuke moved back into the blonde's arms to continue the kiss. Naruto pulled the raven even closer so he could wrap his arms all the way around the others neck and kissed him intensely. "I'm glad I'm back with you." The raven kicked away the blankets so he could reach Naruto's tights and started stroking them. Finally he could touch his love again. Naruto liked this touching and turned a little so the raven could reach the place better. Sasuke moved his hand up slowly under Naruto's hospital gown and up his back. The blonde shivered slightly at the cold touch but liked it anyways.

Naruto wanted to touch the other as well but there were clothes in the way so he started to remove them. He started lifting up Sasuke's shirt and the later moved his arms up so he could remove the shirt. Sasuke in his turn now took off the hospital gown, what was done quickly. Naruto undid the raven's belt and pulled down the pants, revealing the blue boxer shorts with black cats Naruto had given him for Christmas as a prank gift. "You actually wear those?" Naruto laughed. "They were a gift from you so of course I wear them." Flattered Naruto pulled down the boxers as well, releasing the eager member that had been inside. Naruto was glad to see that Sasuke was also eager down there and put it in his mouth. Sasuke let out a surprised moan, not used to Naruto taking the lead.

Naruto stroked the base with his hand and started playfully licking the head. Sasuke, still standing from removing his pants, almost lost his balance from this wonderful feeling. Naruto saw that Sasuke was having trouble saying upright and pulled him onto the bed and immediately climbed on top of the raven in a way he could continue the blowjob. He started moving his head up and down, sometimes carefully rasping his teeth along the shaft a little as an extra. He tasted the pre-cum in his mouth and knew he was doing a good job. Naruto fastened the pace and Sasuke couldn't hold in his moan. It felt so good! The raven couldn't hold it any longer and came in Naruto's mouth. The blonde swallowed the lot and cleaned Sasuke's tip with his tongue.

Sasuke was slightly embarrassed that he came so quickly but he had missed his boyfriend for a long time and had gotten quite horny without the blonde to relieve him. He noticed some of his cum had dripped out of Naruto's mouth onto his chin and he moved closer, cleaning the blonde's face with tender kisses. They once again started kissing intimately but both of their members were still throbbing with excitement, even Sasuke's after the blowjob he had gotten from the blonde.

This time Sasuke made the first move, as normally would happen and his kisses started to trail down Naruto's body. Down his neck to over his shoulders. He turned Naruto around so he was on top of the blonde and made a hickey on Naruto's clavicle. His mouth lowered once again and enveloped the hard nipple of the boy on the bottom. Sasuke started to suck the hard nipple and Naruto softly wailed as he bit it. The kisses went down again, over the blondes chest down to the tummy where the tattoo was located he loved so much. His tongue followed the lines and circles until he ended up in the navel. He teased the navel with his tongue a bit like he would do with the blondes ass sometimes and he knew that Naruto loved that. Naruto moaned in pleasure and Sasuke move on again. He knew Naruto's member was asking for attention and he gladly have it. He took it in his mouth and slowly moved his head up and down. He made sure the boy would not get exited enough to cum, so he would do more so later.

While turning Naruto so he was on his knees he pulled a lube from his coat that was hastily thrown on the chair next to the bed, he had come prepared. Naruto laughed a little when he saw this, it being typically Sasuke. He smeared the newly obtained lube on his the three of his fingers.

He looked at the perfect round ass of the blonde and loved the sight he had. Then he altered his plans a little, he wouldn't start with his fingers just yet. He moved his head to the butt and licked the muscles around the hole. Naruto shivered at the wet touch put stuck up his ass asking for more. Sasuke teased the hole a bit more and then inserted his tongue. How he loved the taste of his boyfriend. He put his tongue in further, forcing the muscles to stretch while Naruto tried to relax. Sasuke started to move his tongue in and out like he had done before with the navel, only deeper. The blonde sighed in pleasure.

Sasuke pulled out his tongue after a while knowing he had to move on. Shortly after that he put in all three fingers that were covered in lube back in. He knew he still needed to stretch a bit more because otherwise Naruto would be in too much pain later on, seeing as he was not so small down there. He scissored the muscles a bit more before also pulling those out. He had yet to lube his member and Naruto missed the feeling of something inside him already. Sasuke made quick work of it and soon placed his hands on Naruto's hips, positioning himself. He waited for the blonde approval and that soon came. He slowly slid in; making no sudden movements that could hurt the blonde. When the shaft was completely inside he stopped a moment to regain his breath and to let Naruto get used to him. He was one hell of a tight boy. Soon the blonde relaxed and Sasuke felt it was okay for him to move. He started off slowly and carefully but lust took aver after a while and the movements became faster. Naruto couldn't complain, seeing as even if it hurt it felt good. Sasuke made bigger movements in this fastened paste, almost pulling out completely before going in again as deep as possible. The thrusts became more passionate and Naruto moved with him, meeting Sasuke as he moved back inside, making it more intense for both of them. During this the exchanged sloppy kissed to smother the sounds coming from their mouths, they were still in the hospital after all. When Sasuke had found the perfect spot to aim his thrusts at it was difficult to keep quiet.

Sasuke took Naruto's before forgotten member in his hand and started jacking of the blonde at the pace of his thrusts. Both of them were almost at their end and soon both of them came with a scream that they couldn't cover. First Naruto in the raven's hands and then, a few seconds after that, Sasuke for a second time, releasing inside of the blonde. Sasuke fell down panting on top of the exhausted blonde. It took them a couple of minutes to get their breathing back to regular. Sasuke was the first one to force himself to get up and cleaned the blonde, who had cum on his chest and leaking still from his ass, with a wet towel. Naruto still couldn't get up so Sasuke was the one that did all the cleaning.

After changing the linen on the bed and opening the window he moved to the door and opened it. "If you are finally done in there I would like to talk to you two boys." Tsunade was standing there with her usual stern face and next to her was the old pervert, smiling. Oh shit, they had heard everything.

* * *

And there you go, another chapter! Hopefully I did this okay, seeing as I am not really used to writing things like this. I have done one scene like this one before in a one-shot and published it, but it is so bad I will change it in the future.

Well, anyways, hope you liked it ;D


	12. Chapter 12

She had definitely heard them. And the perverts face looked like he had too. Why was that guy even here?

Tsunade waved it off and started talking about what it was why she had come back so soon.

"Okay kiddo's. As you know I can't leave you two by yourself for a long time. Both of you need medical surveillance so you need to be kept under watch for at least a week. In a week you guys will report to the hospital where you get your last check-up. This is especially of grave importance for you Naruto. You have two choices, but I think I know what you are going to chose.

Okay, option one is that you find a family member that can be with you all day. Seeing as you both don't have blood relatives that want to take care of you it would have to someone else. Sasuke, you have been staying with Kakashi right? After you got kicked out by your mom? He could watch you. Naruto, for you Jiraya would be your watcher. He is a trustable person, and, if I am correct, an old teacher of you?"

Oh yeah, that's true, Naruto thought. He was my favourite teacher in day-care! He remembered that Jiraya-sensei was the only teacher that wanted to pay attention to him and also the only one that would sit next to him during lunch. He would enjoy the time he would spend with Jiraya, of that he was sure. But didn't she say there was a second option?

"The second option will be that you watch each other, seeing as you two can't seem to get your hands off each other." Of course Sasuke liked the first option, but there was no way he would refuse the second! "But! There is one condition." There is always a condition to offers that seem too good to be true. "Kakashi is you guardian, Sasuke, and Jiraya is yours, Naruto. They will have to check up on you at least once a day and come and personally visit you." And there we have it. Kakashi would certainly be pissed if he found out that he would have to visit them at least once a day! He had a busy job and would have to shorten his already short night of sleep to do so. But what would he have rather? Kakashi's rage or Naruto by his side for an entire week. He didn't have to think long about it. "Do I have to inform Kakashi or will the hospital do so?"

And so they went to Naruto's apartment while Tsunade called Kakashi.

The drive to the apartment wasn't very long and soon they pulled into the parking. Sasuke was tired from this long day, but Naruto looked asleep already. He didn't notice the engine stopping and Sasuke getting out of the car. The raven pulled open the door on the other side of the car and unbuckled Naruto. He took the blonde out of the car and carried him up the stairs to the apartment bridal style. He pick pocketed his boyfriend's key and went into the hall. With his foot he closed the door behind them and continued walking towards the bedroom. Softly he put down the blonde on the bed and pulled the blankets over the boy. Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, my angel." He whispered and then tiptoed out of the room, silently closing the door.

He would go and make some food so as soon as Naruto would wake up, he could eat. After all it was important to keep health, especially after being in the hospital for so long and then having such a physical strain.

When Naruto opened his eyes, at first he didn't remember where he was. Looking up he saw the familiar ceiling of his bedroom. How did he get into his apartment? Sasuke and he had gone from the hospital into the car but he couldn't recall getting home. He must have fallen asleep in the car and Sasuke must have carried him inside. He looked trough his room but didn't see the raven anywhere. Naruto lifted himself up, ignoring his aching muscles and slowly walked to the door. He opened the door and walked to the living room, still searching for the raven.  
Upon entering he saw the boy asleep on the couch. He looked so adorable like that, cute and innocent. He walked to the other and grabbed the blanket that had fallen off. Softly he covered Sasuke with the blanket again. He patted the raven on the head, loving the smoothness of the hair and continued playing with the strands. Sasuke must have somehow felt Naruto's presence or the playing with the hair because he slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning sunshine!" Naruto said happily, giving the raven a kiss. "How did you sleep? The couch is so uncomfortable, why didn't you join me in bed?" Sasuke looked at the blonde with tired eyes. "I didn't know if you would accept me there." "You idiot, of course I do. Why would you still be my boyfriend if I wouldn't let you?!" It did make sense, but Sasuke had still doubted how Naruto looked at him. It hadn't changed at all.

Sasuke smiled at the boy and said "I made you food, and looking at the time you could say it is dinner." They had slept trough the entire afternoon. Naruto left the raven on the couch to wake up. In the kitchen he found sandwiches with bacon, eggs, tomatoes, and a bit of lettuce. His favourite! He loaded the sandwiches on a tray. He opened the refrigerator to get the milk but instead he found freshly made orange juice. He poured 2 glasses and brought everything back to Sasuke.

"And well, that is about where the story ends." Sasuke looked at the shocked faces of Deidara and Itachi. Especially Itachi looked horrified. "I knew that out dad was into some bad stuff, but I never knew he would go so far! I need some time to think some things trough." Itachi got up and left to go to his room. Deidara was now left alone in uncomfortable silence with the two others. "I am so sorry if I offended you when you came in." He stated quietly. He felt terribly egoistic for not thinking why the two were here. Naruto was the one to respond. "None taken." He had never expected the other blonde to immediately like him. Deidara had completely changed his opinion on Naruto. He respected the blonde on how he had protected his relationship and had gained great respect for the boy. He wouldn't mind to have Naruto around for longer. He might even learn something from him.

"There is one thing. Why are you here and not still in Naruto's apartment?"

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update! I haven't had any internet for almost 2 weeks and couldn't update. Sorry! But here it is anyways. Sorry!


End file.
